Chaos Under The Dark Moon
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: Inuyasha Ranma X over Akane goes to visit her cousin, Kagome. Everything seems to be going fine. But when the dark moon rises, chaos insues. And What is Kagome hiding? Plz R&R InuKag RaAk. Coauthored by Ranmano1fan. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Ranma. Why are you so stubborn?" Akane shouted at the black haired boy standing in front of her. "Because," he yelled back, "I don't want to see your cousin Kahgomy." Akane growled in frustration. "Her name is Kagome!" Ranma rolled his eyes. "You do know you didn't have to come along?" the girl asked. "Well your dad asked me to come. That doesn't mean I want to be here," The boy replied. "You are so... frustrating, you know that?" Akane yelled. Ranma just smiled. The two teens scowled all the way there and continued to do so as they reached their destination, neither of them looking at each other. They cross a giant tree close by the house and get the surprise of their lives. Two more teens climb out of the well atop a hill.

One of them was a girl in a school uniform with long black hair. The other was a guy dressed in all red with a sword at his side and long flowing silver hair, which was longer than the girl's. What was the most surprising was that both of them had dog-like ears on top of their heads, hers, black and his silver. "Kagome?" Akane shouted, running up the hill to greet her cousin. "Akane!" answered the other girl, dropping her bag and met her halfway. Both girls embraced in a happy hug. "What are you doing here, Akane?" wondered the black haired girl. "We came to visit you!" Akane answered. "We?" Kagome asked, looking behind her relative. "Oh, Kagome this is Ranma. He's sorta my..." replied the girl, stopping herself short. "Your what?" wondered Kagome. Akane looked down, and then answered, "My fiancée." Kagome stared at her for a second. "You have a fiancée?" Kagome asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
The girl with blue-black hair nodded ashamed of herself. Then she looked up at her cousin's companion. "Who's that?" she asked referring to him. "This is Inuyasha," Kagome replied. Ranma walked right up to Inuyasha and offered his hand. When the hanyou reached out his claws, both Akane and Ranma saw them and were startled. Ranma looked up into the other boy's face and reeled back, seeing that his eyes were amber. "What are you?" asked Ranma, who was rather afraid. "Inuyasha is a half-demon. And so am I," Kagome responded, speaking the last part softly. "A what? But you weren't like that last time I came to see you," said a very surprised Akane. "I became one for Inuyasha... because I love him," Kagome explained, and at the same time averting her eyes.

Then, she showed her cousin the changes she had undergone. "Man, now that's what I call a serious devotion," commented Ranma with a chuckle. "Ranma. That's my cousin you're talking about!" Akane snapped. Then she turned her attention back to the female hanyou. "So you're both half-demons?" she asked, still not completely aware of the whole situation. "Yeah," Kagome replied. "I see Ranma isn't the only one half something now," Akane said smiling at her fiancée. When her comment was met with two confused looks, she explained, "Ranma has a curse on him. He changes into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water. He changes back with hot water." Inuyasha laughed, "Ha! Better to be a half demon than half girl."

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, sending him crashing to the ground. "Kagome, why did you do that?" he yelled. "Don't make fun of his problem,." answered Kagome crossly. Both Ranma and Akane blinked, their eyes wide, having watched Inuyasha fall face first into the ground without so much as a push. This wasn't the first time they came to visit Akane's cousin, but it was their first time meeting Inuyasha. Kagome has mentioned having a boyfriend who kinda lived 'far away', but she wouldn't say much else on the matter. "How did you do that, Kagome?" asked the short-haired girl. As the male half-demon sat on his knees, Kagome bent down and snaked a clawed finger around the beaded necklace he was wearing. "This is how I did it," she explained, "This enchanted set of beads allow me to command him." "Like a dog," added Ranma smugly. "Yes, like a dog, because that's what we are: dog hanyous. Its convenient when he's stubborn like just now or when I get bored and need to have a little fun," agreed the female hanyou, giving them a smile. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell," commented Inuyasha, brushing himself off before he got to his feet. "Do you know where I could get a set?" asked Akane, laughing. "Oh, does someone have a discipline problem?" wondered Kagome, jokingly, looking at Ranma. "Hey!" yelled the boy, but he had gotten the joke anyway.

Inuyasha was about to make a rude remark, when Souta came out to greet his cousin. "Akane, it's great to see you," he said. Akane smiled. "Hi squirt," Ranma said. He always called Souta that, and it drove Akane crazy, and he knew it. "Don't call him that," Akane warned. Ranma mimicked Inuyasha and crossed his arms. There was silence until Buyo, Kagome's cat, rubbed against Akane's leg and purred. "C-CAT!!!" Ranma screamed, scrambling to get into one of the branches of the sacred tree. Everyone burst out laughing. Especially Akane.

It was extremely humorous for her to watch her fiancée climb up a tree in an attempt to escape her cousin's cat. Akane chuckled and picked up Buyo, "Ugh, Kagome, Buyo is so heavy!" Kagome laughed, "He's spoiled, what can I say?" Kagome scratched Buyo behind his ear, causing him to purr, "Isn't that right?" Buyo meowed and jumped out of Akane's arms and went to lie down by the sacred tree, on the little fence surrounding it. "Get that beast away from me!!" Ranma yelled. He was now sitting on one of the lower branches of the sacred tree. "Just climb down!" Kagome called. Ranma shook his head. "That beast is down there!" he yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she jumped onto the branch Ranma was sitting on, picked him up, then landed on the ground and dropped him next to Akane. "Let's go inside," Kagome said. As the five of them, plus one fat cat, walked towards the house, Akane explained to Inuyasha why Ranma climbed the tree in the first place, but left out some vital info, so not to embarrass her fiancée more than he already was. It caused even more laughter from the male hanyou. "You mean to tell me your pops was actually stupid enough to drop you into a pit of cats?" he asked. Ranma scowled at the memory of falling into the darkness as he said, "Yeah, he was and now because of him I can't even look at a cat without freaking out." "Don't worry, Buyo won't hurt you," remarked Kagome, with a reassuring tone. Buyo meowed at the sound of his name, making Ranma shiver but not turn around. And Inuyasha chuckled some more as they reached the house and were greeted by two smiling adults.

As the group came near, Kagome's mother greeted her guests happily. "Akane and Ranma, how nice to see you. I got a call from your father a few hours ago." "Hi Auntie Asako." Said the girl, hugging her aunt. "Hi boy," said Kagome's grandfather to Ranma. "Hey old man," replied Ranma. "I see Kagome came home just in time," commented the woman, smiling at her daughter, "And you brought Inuyasha with you. That's nice. I need him to unscrew a jar for me that neither Souta or Grandpa can open." Kagome shook her head. "Not now, mom. We only came back for some supplies, but I think Ranma can help you, " Kagome said. "Sure," Ranma said, trying his best to be polite. Asako led Ranma inside. "So, Akane, what brings you here?" asked the old man.

"Well we wanted to see you guys. It's been a while since we were here last," answered the shorthaired girl. Ranma and Asako came out, Asako came out holding the jar. "Sorry, Akane, but Inuyasha and I won't be here," said the female hanyou. Akane turned her head, "Why not?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha. I guess it's ok to tell them. Thought the femal half-demon. Kagome opened her mouth to tell them, but her mother spoke, "Kagome, would you mind telling me something?" Kagome looked at her mother. "What is it?" she asked. "How did you get those ears, and your eyes are a different color now, too," asked the woman. Kagome knew she was going to ask that,"Uh, I became a hanyou like Inuyasha."

"Oh Why did you do that?" wondered Asako. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Because I love him," she said quickly. Kagome's mother smiled, "That's ok, then." Kagome smiled back. Mama doesn't know yet. I'll tell her soon. Kagome thought. "Would you like to come in for something to eat?" asked Asako. The group of teenagers, little boy, old man and cat agreed and they all went inside to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch consisted of miso soup and rice balls. Just as they all started to eat, Asako asked her daughter a question, "Kagome?" "Hmm," answered the girl with a mouthful of food. "How long have you been a hanyou?" wondered her mother. "Umm...about 2 1/2 months," replied the female half-demon. "Did it hurt to become one?" asked Sota. "A little at first, but if I had had to go through it again, I would." answered his sister. Both hanyous glanced at each other and smiled. The gesture wasn't lost to the other teen couple, they stared at them with blank looks. "I've had to adjust to the changes, the claws, the fangs, they're okay, but the enhanced sense of smell has really taken me some getting used to. Like right now, I can smell the faint scent of a girl coming from Sota." explained Kagome. 

Almost immediately the little boy's face went red. "I went to see Hitomi this morning! Isn't it okay if I go see my girlfriend?" he shouted. Everyone else laughed. "Hey, Akane," asked the female hanyou, turning her attention to the other girl, "Would you like to go with me to the market to help pick up supplies?" "What for?" wondered her cousin. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had stopped eating as well._ I_ _guess it's okay to tell them_. she thought. The male half-demon nodded at her as if he thought the same thing. "Akane, you remember when I told you of the feudal era and all those wars that were fought in that time?" asked Kagome. "Yeah," replied the short-haired girl, unsure where this was going. "Well... that's where Inuyasha is from." finished Kagome.

Both Ranma and Akane looked at her like she had grown a tail to go along with the rest of the changes. "You're not kidding, are you?" asked the black haired boy. "No, she's not," replied the silver-haired half-demon. "That's where I've been, helping him and some friends out." said Kagome, lowering her eyes. Akane looked at her fiancee and then back at her cousin saying, "We believe you." Kagome gasped as she brought her head up, "You do?" "Hey, we've had to deal with some weird stuff before, so it's not that big of a surprise." said Ranma. "So, you'll help me with the shopping, Akane?" repeated the female hanyou. Her cousin nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks." said Kagome said.

Akane smiled at her cousin. Suddenly, Kagome stood up, covered her mouth and fled the room. Akane, Ranma, Asasko, and Souta exchanged confused glances. Inuyasha stared hard at the table, trying to avoid the glance of the others. Kagome came back and she was shaking. "Here," Inuyasha said, removing his haiori and placing it on Kagome's shoulders, "this might help." Kagome nodded in thanks. After a few minutes, Asako cleared the plates. Kagome stood up. "Lets get ready to go, Akane." she said.

Kagome had changed out of her school uniform and into a flowery dress. She also put on a sun hat to cover her dog ears. "I understand now why Inuyasha always hated to wear a hat," she said, lifting it up to scratch an ear itch. Akane was with her in her room and giggled at her cousin. As they were leaving the house they said to Ranma and Inuyasha, "You boys behave yourselves until we get back." Both young men agreed.

The first place the two girls stopped at was the market. "What kind of food does Inuyasha like?" asked Akane as they entered the store. "He calls it 'ninja food'," answered Kagome with a laugh. "'Ninja food'?" repeated her cousin, sounding perplexed. When they turned a corner Akane understood what the other girl meant. Standing in a nicely done display was boxes upon boxes of instant ramen of every flavor. The short-haired girl couldn't hold in the laugh that rose up inside her.

"We'll pick these up later, there are other things I want to get first," said Kagome, bypassing the display. The other things she talked about consisted of bandages; both disposable and cloth; medicines and other medical things, other food items and a pack of crayons. "Who are the crayons for?" wondered Akane. "A friend of ours, he lost the last pack I gave him," responded Kagome, turning into the beauty products aisle. "Another friend asked me to pick up some things for her," explained the female hanyou, putting some shampoo and conditioner in her basket.

The two girls slowly walked down the aisle as Kagome added a few more things to the supplies. She looked over at Akane and saw her cousin was busy seeing which color nail polish would look good on her fingers and the female half-demon quickly grabbed a pink box and hid it in among the rest of the stuff. But what she didn't know was that Akane; trained to notice little movements by her opponents; saw the quickly added product out of the corner of her eye.

_A pregnancy test?_ she thought, _why didn't she say anything? Maybe she's not sure if she is yet. I'll let her say something first. "_All done?" asked Akane, putting down the nail polish. "Yeah, let's go back and get the ramen for Inuyasha," said Kagome, walking away. _Phew, she didn't see it. I need to be sure before I tell anyone. It's a good thing Inuyasha agreed with me we needed supplies so I could get the test, or else we would've known for sure in a few more months_, thought the female hanyou.

On the way back, Akane was doing her best to keep from asking her cousin about what she'd seen. Akane bit her lip. _Resist urge to ask. Resist urge to ask. _Kagome turned and looked at her cousin. "What's wrong?" she asked. Akane didn't say anything, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd blurt out her question. She just shook her head. Kagome looked skeptically at her. "It's nothing." Akane said. Kagome was nervous now. _Did she see it? _She wondered. "Akane," Kagome said. "Hai?" her cousin answered, still biting her lip. "Did you..see it?" asked the nervous hanyou. Akane pretended to be innocent. "Did I see what?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Ok," Akane said, "I did see it, but I won't tell anyone." Kagome sighed. "I think Inuyasha knows already. Nothing gets past that nose of his." Akane giggled. With that over with, the two girls chatted the rest of the way back.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't have to help me pay," said Kagome. "It's no big deal. That's what family is for," replied Akane. The female hanyou was carrying most of the bagged supplies while her cousin pushed a cart filled with ramen boxes. "You think this is enough?" asked the short-haired girl. "Enough to last a few months," answered the girl half-demon as they reached her home. The two girls carried the bagged stuff up to Kagome's room and then wheeled the cart around to the backyard where Ranma and Inuyasha were with grandpa and Sota.

The male hanyou had out the Tetsusaiga and the other young man was admiring it. "Inuyasha put it away!" ordered Kagome. He sighed and sheathed it at her command. "Lighten up, Kagome," he said, "It's not like I was hurting anyone with it out." "Yeah," agreed Sota. "Hey Akane, you'd never guess what Inuyasha told Ranma," added the little boy, turning his attention to his older cousin. "I'll tell her, squirt," said the black-haired teenager, rubbing the little boy's hair. "Ranma..." started Akane, getting angry. "I know, I know: don't call him that." replied the boy, mocking his fiancee.

"What have you been telling him, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a scowl on her face. "He's been telling me some of the things you guys have been doing in the feudal era. It's some interesting stuff." answered Ranma. "Yeah and he's been telling me some of the things you two have done as well," added the male hanyou. "Been swapping stories, huh? Well at least you boys have behaved yourselves while we were gone." said Kagome, putting on a smile, "Akane, mom and I are going to pack up the supplies and then we have to go back." With that the two girls walked into the house followed by Asako.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing next inside the shrine of the Bone Eater's Well Kagome and Inuyasha were about ready to head back to the feudal era. Before they had gotten far, Kagome's mother called her daughter over. "What is it, mom?" the girl asked. "Kagome, it may be me worrying about you being sick earlier, but is there something wrong you want to tell me?" asked the woman. _Does she know?_ thought Kagome. Sure Asako's motherly instincts kicked in when she saw her daughter shaking after returning from the bathroom, but Kagome knew her mother didn't know the exact details of why she did that. "No, mom, there isn't anything wrong," answered the hanyou. "Oh," said Asako, "Cause you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, mom. I know," smiled her daughter. "We've got to go, I love you, mama," added the girl, catching up to the others. Ranma and Akane accompanied them to the shrine. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, Akane." apologized Kagome. "Yeah, too bad we couldn't hang out more, Inuyasha," agreed Ranma. The male hanyou looked down at the ground, unable to answer him. "Come on, Kagome, let's go," he said, motioning for her to jump into the well. She swung her legs over the side and was about to go when Akane quickly said, "Wait!"

"What is it, Akane?" asked Kagome. Her cousin looked at her fiance and then back to the other girl. "We want to come with you," she said. "No, absolutely not! You'll only get in the way. And I will not be held responsible if anything happens to you two," shot Inuyasha."You don't have to worry about us, we're trained martial artists, the best in the world," boasted Ranma. Inuyasha walked right up to the other boy, "Your skills may mean something here, but in my time they don't mean shit." he growled. "Why don't you try me some time?" asked Ranma. "Just to warn you: I don't hold back," threatened the male hanyou.

A shout of "Sit!" and a thud and both boys were facedown in the dirt. Kagome looked over and saw Akane had a mallet in her hands that wasn't there before. "Where'd that come from?" she asked. "Oh, this? A friend taught me how to hide and call on it whenever I need to," answered the other girl. Inuyasha looked at Ranma and said, "Looks like she doesn't need a set of beads, she has her method." The other boy grumbled, "Shuddaup." Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction. Ranma growled slightly. Kagome just shook her head. A second later, Ranma was on the ground once again, this time, though, he had a large welt on the back of his head where Akane had hit him with her mallet.

"The last thing we need is you two fighting like little children." she said, once again concealing the mallet. Ranma got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, Akane, that hurt. Sooo uncute of you." That did it. Akane pulled out her mallet again and hit Ranma on the head with it again, except harder this time. Ranma fell to the ground again. Inuyasha bent down and whispered to Ranma, "I pity you." Ranma picked up his head and muttered, "Shut up, Half-breed." After he said this he immediately covered his mouth. _I really need to learn to control my mouth._ he thought. "What was that, _Ms. _Ranma?" Inuyasha growled putting extra emphasis on the 'Ms.' part. Ranma jumped up and both boys were arguing loudly. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She shouted, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha groaned as he hit the ground. "What'd ya do that for?!" he yelled. As soon as he said this, he realized his mistake. In a fury, Kagome turned and stomped off. Inuyasha's silver dog-ears flipped down. _Great, now Kagome's angry. _He thought, standing up. "Way to go, Ranma." he growled. Clueless, Ranma just stared at the hanyou, who was now glaring at him. Noticing the hanyou's obvious anger, Ranma slipped behind Akane. Akane rolled her eyes at this gesture by her fiancée. Inuyasha turned and went after Kagome.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up. But it's been crazy lately. I already have chapter 4 in progress, so the next one shouldn't take so long to get up.

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome angrily walked back to her house and marched up to her room without bothering to say hi to her little brother as she passed him on the stairs. _Looks like those two got into another arguement again_. thought Sota, continuing down the stairs. Kagome immediately locked her door and collapsed onto her bed, taking a pillow and hugging it tightly. _It's the same routine everytime he meets someone new,_ she thought, _Why does he always have to pick a fight before he becomes friends with a person_? She buried her face into the pillow as she recalled the memories of when she and Inuyasha first met her friends from the feudal era; Sango and Miroku: The monk, Miroku, tried to steal the sacred jewel shards from her and Inuyasha had to fight him to get them back. And Sango, a demonslayer, had been persuaded by the demon lord Naraku to fight the hanyou with the help of a shard embedded into her back.

"Kagome?" asked the sorrow-filled voice of her mate. The female hanyou gasped and whipped her head around, expecting to see her door busted in and Inuyasha standing there, but he wasn't. "Kagome are you okay?" asked the male half-demon. Kagome turned her head and saw him sitting on the windowsill in her room. _Damn! I forgot to lock the window._ thought the girl, angry at herself. "Are you okay?" repeated Inuyasha. "Don't you know how to knock first?" she shouted. "Excuse me, I was worried about you! Why'd you storm off?" shot back the other hanyou. "Why did you try to pick a fight with Ranma?" she asked him.

"He stared it! You heard him, he called me a half-breed!" said Inuyasha, defending himself. "Yeah, he regretted it right after he said it!" she argued, "Do you have to fight a person before you become friends with them?" "Not always!" he said. "But it seems like it!" she snapped. "Kagome..." he started. "Osuwari!" she shouted, cutting him off. Inuyasha fell flat on his face, but hitting her carpeted floor didn't hurt as much as the hard dirt. "Kagome, why did you do that?" asked the male hanyou, looking up.

To his surprise, Kagome was on her knees sitting next to him. "Kagome..." started Inuyasha before Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha, please don't fight with Ranma," she pleaded with him. The male half-demon hugged his mate and said, "I promise." They held each other for the longest time with Kagome placing her head on his shoulder.

Watching Inuyasha walk away, Ranma stepped out from behind Akane. "Why do you have to start things?" she asked. "Me? He started it, not me, Akane. Then he had to use that 'Ms.' crack, that was too much." argued the boy. "But you had to call him a half-breed!" shouted the girl. "It slipped out!" yelled the black-haired boy. "Didn't you see it hurt Kagome too?" asked Akane in an eeriely calm tone. "I didn't notice..." said Ranma, dropping his head, "I forgot it refered to her as well." "Yeah, well, now you know," she replied in a snapish manner. "Oh, come on, Akane! I apologized, what more do you want?" he asked.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, baka." she snapped, "Sometimes I don't even know why I invite you to come along with me."

"You didn't, your father told me to come," Ranma corrected her. "But I wanted to invite you! My father beat me to it!" she yelled at him. "Akane..." said the boy. "Can't you tell I like having you come with me to places? I do that so we can get to know each other better, but you always mess it up, Ranma!" she shouted, "If we're gonna get married someday, don't you think we should at least find out more about each other first?"

Ranma dropped his head again and said, "You're right." "I-" started the girl, stopping herself before she could finish. She expected him to come back with a rude remark like, 'Why would I want to get to know an uncute tomboy like yourself?' His response stunned her into almost complete silence. "Huh?" she managed to ask finally. "I have no idea why I pick fights, Akane. I guess it's another thing we can blame my pops for. I was taught the only way to make friends was to test out their abilities first. I don't like doing it, it just happens sometimes," explained the boy. "Ranma, I had no idea," said Akane. "Yeah , well don't tell anyone, okay?" asked the teenager. "Okay," she replied, giving him a warm smile. That was the last thing he expected her to do. The only thing he could think of doing was to smile back. _She really is cute when she smiles_. he said to himself.

The two teens from Nerima managed to finish their conversastion in time to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking back up the hill, holding hands, and with her hanging her head on his shoulder. "You two okay?" asked Akane. "Yeah, we're better now," answered her cousin, "How about you two?"

"Same here," replied the boy. Then he added, "Look, I'm sorry for the 'half-breed' comment, it slipped out. I never meant to say it. I sincerely apologize," he bowed to go along with the apology. He then held out his hand and Inuyasha shook it, giving his own apology, "Yeah and I'm sorry for what I said too."

"Now that that is over with, are we ready to go?" interjected Akane, breaking up the moment. "I told you two, you're not coming!" yelled the male hanyou. "Inuyasha, don't start again," moaned Kagome, putting her head into her free hand. "Kagome, how do you think I'd feel if one of them died?" he asked, looking at her. "Inuyasha, we understand the risks we're taking by going, but we still want to go anyway," explained Ranma, "Maybe we'd be able to help you in some way when we get there." "Please," said Kagome and Akane in unison, pleading to the male half-demon with their eyes. _I'm going to regret this, I know it._ though Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, where are they?" wondered the little fox youkai, Shippo. The kitsune was pacing frantically beside the Bone Eater's Well in the fuedal era waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. The little guy moaned and looked off in the distance towards Kaede's village with a worried look on his face. "Oh, please hurry back you two," pleaded Shippo as he took another lap around the well. He became excited when a hand gripped the side of the well and begin to pull it's owner out. The little demon hopped onto the ledge and shouted, "Kagome!" But it wasn't Kagome who popped out first.

Carrying a camping pack on her back, it was a girl with short blue-black hair that had appeared first. Immediately the kitsune jumped down as the second person appeared; a young man with a black pig-tail, carrying two sacks along with a camping pack. Ranma and Akane looked around at the sight before them, the lush fields of grass, the silence of the forest, it was nothing like their time. "Who are you?" asked the fox demon. "Oh, look at him," said the girl bending down, "You are_ so_ cute!" and she pinched his cheek.

A cry of "Shippo!" and the little youkai went to help Kagome out of the well. Inuyasha was the last of the group to climb out with the last of the supplies. "I still don't like this, Kagome," complained the male hanyou as the fox youkai leaped into Kagome's arms. "Oh, its only for a week. How are you Shippo?" she asked, turning her attention from Inuyasha to the kitsune. "Better now that you're here," replied the little guy. "Shippo, this is my cousin Akane and her fiance Ranma," said the girl, introducing her little friend to the others. "We've met," answered Shippo, rubbing his cheek. "They'll be staying with us for a week," added the female hanyou, "I'm sure you'll get to be..." her sentence fizzled out as she sniffed the air. Quickly she turned to her other half and said, "Inuyasha!" "Yeah, I smell it too, Kagome," answered the male half-demon, "Human blood." "The village!" cried Kagome. "Come on, let's go," shouted Ranma. They dropped their stuff and ran in the direction of the village with Inuyasha in the lead. "Shippo, you stay here and guard the supplies," commanded Kagome. "You can count on me," replied the kitsune.

Inuyasha was the first to get there and he immediately pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He didn't have to go far to find the demon that had attacked the village. It was surrounded by the villagers who had pickaxes and other farming tools in hand. "Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. Standing beside him was Sango with her Hirakotsu over her shoulder. Kagome appeared behind her mate carrying her bow and had a sacred arrow ready to fire. "Kagome, no!" cried Kaede, who was tending to the wounded.

"Why isn't anyone attacking?" shouted Inuyasha. "That's why," replied Sango, pointing. The demon, which resembled a bull, had it's back to the hanyou, but when it turned he saw it. The youkai had a little girl hostage. It was at this time the half-demon heard a woman crying. She was on her knees, her husband facedown in her lap. Ranma and Akane stopped, standing next to Kaede. The old woman looked over then backed away at the new visitors. "Inuyasha that thing reeks!" said Kagome, wrinkling her nose. "I know, it'll get some getting used to, Kagome," replied the male half-demon.

"You villagers are smart not to attack me," said the demon, it's voice gruff, "Or else this little girl dies." "Damn you!" yelled Inuyasha, spitting at the ground. Ranma walked up to his new friend, "Hey, Inuyasha." "What do you want?" wondered the hanyou, keeping his eyes on his target. "Get that sword of yours ready. I have an idea," answered the boy, taking a few more steps forward. "Akane, he isn't going to do anything stupid, is he?" asked Kagome. "Knowing him, yeah," replied her cousin.

"What do you want human?" wondered the bull youkai. "To stop you," said Ranma. The demon laguhed and tightened his grip on the crying girl, "I'd like to see you try." "Alright, you asked for it," said the boy, crossing his arms across his chest. Soon the teen's blue-green aura started to glow brightly as he gathered energy. "What the hell?" aasked Inuyasha, glancing at his new friend. _What is that? A demonic aura? No, I don't feel an evil presence from it, so what is it?_ thought Kagome, watching her cousin's fiance glow.

Ranma then pointed both palms down at the ground and shouted, "Moko Takabisha!" The Fierce Tiger Shot launched him high into the air. "Ranma! Don't do anything that might end up getting the little girl killed!" yelled Akane. "You know me!" he yelled back. "That's what I'm afraid of." said the girl low-key. Everyone watched as the teenager rose higher into the air, no one noticed the wind had begun to encircle the Tetsusaiga. When Ranma reached the height of his jump he began to come back down with one foot extended out.

The bull youkai kept his eyes on the boy as he came down. _Be carful, Ranma._ thought Akane as the teen got closer to his target. To the demon's surprise Ranma didn't hit it, instead the teenager landed in front of the youkai. "You missed," said the demon, "And because of your actions," he continued, holding the girl's face against his cheek, "This girl's death will be on your head." Ranma gave him a cocky smile and said, "I don't think so."

Before the demon could react, the boy delivered a swift kick right between the youkai's legs. The demon groaned while Akane put her head in her hand, _Baka._ she thought. The grip on the girl slackened and she fell out. Immedaitely Ranma grabbed her and jumped to the side. "Now!" he shouted. "You don't have to tell me twice." said Inuyasha, lifting the Tetsusaiga, "Grah! Windscar!" The attack completely obliterated the stunned demon, not a piece of him was left.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsugaiga and let out a snort

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsugaiga and let out a snort. "Stupid youkai." The little girl who had been taken hostage's mother walked up to the male hanyou. "Thank you." She said, bowing her head. "Hey!" Ranma said, standing next to Inuyasha, "I helped too." The woman ignored the teen and walked away. Akane put her head in her hand. _Baka. _

--

The two hanyous, teens, demon slayer, houshi, and Kitsune were all sitting in Kaede's hut, conversing. "What in the world was that stupid 'attack' you pulled on that youkai?" Kagome asked with a laugh. Ranma sweat-dropped. How was he supposed to know how to fight a real demon?

Akane laughed, "Come on, Kagome," she said to her cousin, "Don't tell me you've never seen those movies where the guys fight dirty by fighting like that." The female hanyou shook her head. Inuyasha stared at his mate with a blank look. Kagome shook her head as if to say 'never mind'.

"Hey, Kagome," her cousin said, "Can I talk to you?" Kagome nodded, and the two young women stood up. Inuyasha reached up and took her hand in his. "I'll be back soon." She said reassuringly. Inuyasha released her hand and Kagome slipped out with Akane. The night was cool and the air was crisp, making for a nice evening for the girls to take a walk outside.

"What is it, Akane?" the female hanyou asked her cousin. "Well about that test thing…" Kagome's eyes darted to the ground, her face lit up a bright crimson. "Uh… yeah what about it?" Now it was Akane's turn to blush some, even they were cousins, and practically like sisters, it was very awkward asking her about something so personal. "Did you, you know...?" she asked, trailing off, leading her cousin as to what she meant.

"Oh," Kagome said, "Yeah." Akane leaned over to her cousin. "And?" she asked anxiously. A smile tugged at Kagome's lips. "I am." Akane squealed with delight for her cousin and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" Kagome smiled at her older cousin. "So how far have you and your fiancée gone?" she asked, with a mischievous smile and a wink. Akane blushed a bright scarlet. "We've kissed twice, kind of." Kagome's expression registered confusion.

"Well when Ranma was in his neko-ken (idk if that's wat its really called) he went crazy and I called him to me and he sat on my lap, then kissed me of course he didn't remember it." Kagome smiled, "Aww. And the other time?" the hanyou asked. "It was for a Romeo and Juliet play and I put tape over his mouth." Kagome fell over anime style and grabbed her cousin's shoulder to pull herself back up. Once she was standing again, she said, "You really did that?" Akane nodded and her hanyou cousin laughed and shook her head.

"You really should be more open about how you feel about him. I should know Inuyasha and me were like you and Ranma for a long time." The female hanyou advised. Akane smiled at her cousin. Even she was a year older, Akane had a felt admiration for Kagome, She always seemed to have more experience, but she _had _met and fallen in love long before she had. Kagome looked up at the waning crescent moon. "We should probably be getting back. Knowing Inuyasha, he's probably in hysterics." Akane let out a short laugh. "Yeah."

--

Kagome sighed. All the others had long since fallen asleep. Even Inuyasha, who had done his best to stay up with his mate, had eventually fallen asleep. She reached out her hands to the small fire that was barely live. She shivered and almost simultaneously, she felt Inuyasha place his haiori on her shoulders. "Thanks Inuyasha." she said as her mate sat next to her. The male hanyou wrapped his arm around her small waist. "Your welcome, Kagome." He said.

"So are you excited, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The male hanyou smiled. "Of course I am," he said, "My precious mate is going to have my pup. What's not to be happy about?" he smiled. Kagome smiled back. "You know tomorrow night is the beginning of the lunar month." (new moon) Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I hate that night." Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Don't worry." She said. "I'm not." He responded and kissed his mate's forehead.

Akane sighed and watched her cousin and her hanyou lover sitting together and talking quietly. _I wish I could have a love like that. But if I told Ranma how I felt he'd probably just laugh at me. I don't know if I could handle that. Besides that I've got my stupid pride. Of course so does Ranma, so wouldn't admit to loving me, even though he almost did once. _The girl sighed again, then turned over, and went to sleep.

At the same time, the black haired boy from Nerima was also watching the two lovers and his thoughts were also of regret. He sighed. _I wish Akane and I could love like those two. But she'd laugh in my face or just kick my ass if I tried anything. She's so stubborn. But, I don't know why, I like that about her. I guess I really am in love with her. _Ranma couldn't believe he had really finally admitted it to himself. But the hard part was going to be admitting it to Akane. He sighed and closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

--

Akane was out with Kagome and Kaede picking herbs. Akane leaned over a medium sized plant that had heart-shaped leaves. "What's this?" she asked. "That's a Camellia Sinensis, tea leaves." The old miko said. Akane picked a few leaves and put them in the small woven basket she was carrying. At the same time Kagome picked a plant with a long stem and small purple flowers. "This is a _Agastache rugosa, _right?" she asked. "Aye," answered the old miko, "In fact such a plant is…" Akane zoned out of Kaede's lesson and sensed a presence from behind her. She turned around to see Ranma. "Come with me." He whispered. The teen nodded and the two walked through the woods and stopped by a river and they both sat down.

"So what is it, Ranma?" Akane asked, sitting with her fiancée. She could sense his nervousness, and he sensed hers, too. "Uh…" the black haired boy said, trying to put his words together in his mind so he wouldn't say it the wrong way or have her take it the wrong way, which was inevitable. He gulped, "Akane, I… there's something you should know. Something I've held back for a long time." Ranma felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest, it was pounding so hard.

"Akane I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it he was two words away, but his ego wouldn't allow him to say the second word. " Well…I…" he felt foolish tripping over his words like he was. "Ssh." Akane said, placing her fingers on Ranma's lips. "I know what you're trying to say and I feel the same way." She smiled as she spoke.

"You really are cute when you smile." He said. "You know that's maybe the first time you've ever complimented me." Akane said, sticking her tongue out at her fiancée. "Now that was un-cute." Ranma said. Akane's jaw dropped in surprise. "Why you…" she started, but was cut off as Ranma pressed his lips against hers. Ranma pulled back and smiled at his fiancée. "I can't believe you just did that." Akane said, teasingly. "Neither can I." Ranma said and smiled.

Akane let out a content sigh and laid her head on Ranma's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ranma put his arm around her small waist and whispered so that only she could hear, "I love you." Akane lifted her head off her fiancée's shoulder. "I love you, too." She said and laid her head back on his shoulder. Both felt as though as heavy weight had been lifted off their hearts and now their feelings were out in the open. _This is how it should have been from the beginning._ Ranma thought as he and his fiancée sat by the river, alone, free and for the first time, open about their love for one another.

--

Ranma and Akane returned to Kaede's village hand in hand. When they went into her hut, they found they had six pairs of eyes on them. Ranma quickly released his fiancée's hand and turned away. Akane sighed. _So much for being open about our feelings. _She thought. As if he'd read her mind, Ranma sighed, too then sat down. As he did a small voice cried, "OW!" Ranma stood up to see the flattened form of Shippo. "Sorry 'bout that little guy." He said apologetically. "Why me…" the young kitsune whined as he stood up. Everyone else laughed.

Without warning, Kagome jumped up and ran outside. Inuyasha was right behind her. Kagome kneeled in the grass and emptied the contents of her stomach. She groaned and Inuyasha sat behind her, his strong arms around his mate. "Ugh. I feel awful." Kagome groaned. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. "It's okay. It'll be worth it in the end." She said and smiled. Inuyasha smiled too. "Yeah." he agreed. Both hanyous laughed. Inuyasha closed his bright amber eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of his mate's hair.

"You're right. It will be. And I will be with you through it all. I love you." The male hanyou opened his eyes and saw his mate's amber eyes looking back at him. "I know." She said. "And I love you, too." With that, she kissed him on the lips. After the kiss broke, the two embraced. "No matter what I will always be with you." Inuyasha promised. "I know." Kagome said and snuggled closer to her mate.

Just as the two were enjoying the moment and the closeness, Akane came out. "Kagome, are you okay?" her cousin asked. Kagome raised her head from her mate's shoulder. "Yeah." She said. Akane smiled. "I was kinda worried when you rushed out like that." She said. Kagome smiled appreciatively. "Don't worry, Akane." She said.

Both hanyous stood up. "We should go inside." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded and followed her cousin and mate inside.

You may notice i'm now doing this myself. i know it's not as good as when me and ranmano1fan were teamed up, but i can't tlk to him anymore, so i'm finishing it myself. i'll try to update ASAP. thnx all.

-Inu Hanyou Babe


	7. Chapter 7

Up until then, Miroku had made no moves on Akane. Given his usual behavior, this was very strange. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw the monk walk up to Akane, clasped his hands over one of hers and looked into her hazel eyes as he said, "You are a very lovely young lady. May I so bold as to ask you to bear my children?" Both Akane and Sango had twitches in their eyebrows at the bluntness of the lecherous monk. Ranma shot the lecher a glare that he did not see. Sango whacked Miroku in the back of the head with her Hirakotsu while the other girl answered him with a punch to the face, instead of what he was used to: a slap.

"My sincerest apologies," groaned Miroku, slowly falling to his knees and then onto his back. Sango rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" she grumbled. Akane chuckled nervously at her cousin, who gave her an apologetic look.

"So what is it you said you had to do, Kagome?" Akane asked her cousin, remembering what she'd said. "We have to go to Toto sai's." Inuyasha contributed. "Toto sai's?" wondered the short-haired girl. "He's a sword maker." Kagome said, "My sacred arrows don't work anymore because I'm now a half-demon."

"And she needs a sword because she's too skittish to just use her claws. I'm hoping he can make her a sword like mine." Inuyasha said, putting a clawed hand on Tetsugia's handle. Kagome gave him a warning glance, knowing how much he liked to show off his sword.

Ranma took a glance over at Sango and saw a small furry creature sitting on Sango's lap. Ranma stood and walked over to her. "What is this cute little thing?" wondered the boy with the pigtail, giving the creature a couple of scratches under the chin. "This is Kirara. She's been with me for years," she explained. "What is she?" asked Ranma. Kirara answered with a happy "mew".

Suddenly the boy went rigid, his eyes bugging out. "She's a neko demon," answered the demonslayer. "'N...n...neko'? You mean she... She's a c... c...c..." stuttered the boy, backing up. "A cat demon? Yes, she is," said the girl, finishing his sentence for him. Kirara liked the way Ranma was petting her so she leapt from Sango's lap onto the boy's chest and as she did so the black-haired boy and fell flat on his back with the cat youkai landing on top of him.

"What is wrong with you? You act like you don't like cats," asked the demonslayer. But she got no answer from Ranma. Kirara stared into the boy's blank blue-gray eyes as he lay there twitching as if she was asking him to pet her again. Akane, who hadn't been paying attention, looked over in time to see Kirara lick Ranma's cheek. The cat demon's tongue was too much. Ranma began to yowl at the cat youkai. "Oh no," said his fiancée. Kirara stood up, flared her fur, hissed and jumped back into Sango's arms. By now everyone was looking at Ranma as he stood up on all fours. "What's his problem?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's the Neko-ken," said Akane. "'Neko-ken'?" wondered Kagome. "It's what his fear of cats is called. When it gets to be too much, the only way he's able to cope is by acting like one himself. He's unstoppable this way," explained the short-haired girl with a sound of worry in her voice. Kagome took a few steps over to him, but a hiss from Ranma made her back up. "What's wrong? Doesn't he remember us?" wondered the female hanyou, looking back at her cousin. "No, he doesn't," said Akane, "And I don't think, as a cat, he likes dogs too much."

"You talk as if this has happened before," said Sango, "If it has, then you must know of a way to stop him."

"There is one way," replied the Tendo girl. "Then snap him out of it!" yelled Inuyasha, growling. Akane walked past her cousin and bent over to get her fiancée's attention. Neko-Ranma kept his gaze on the two strange looking people. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," called the girl. The boy looked at her and his attitude changed from that of a feral cat to one that was tame.

The yowling and hissing ceased and was replaced by a smile. He strolled over to the one he knew and rubbed against her, purring loudly. Akane started to pet him and give him praise, "That's a good boy." She then sat down and he climbed onto her lap, yawned and curled up into a ball, appearing to take a nap. The others let out a sigh of relief.

Miroku walked over quietly, pulled out one of his spell tabs and while adding his spiritual powers to it said, "Let's see if this helps." He pressed it against the boy's forehead, causing Neko-Ranma to open his eyes. The boy jumped off Akane's lap and began to swat at and play with the spell tab, trying to remove it from his face. "What were you trying to do?" wondered the Tendo girl. "I was trying to remove the evil within him," replied the monk. "It's a psychological problem. There isn't any evil in him," argued Akane, standing up. She pulled the tab off her fiancée's forehead and asked, "Where is the nearest water source?"

Kagome pointed her in the right direction. "Thanks. You guys get the stuff and I'll deal with Ranma," she told her new friends, walking away with the boy following close behind. "I told you bringing them here was a bad idea, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "And I told you it's only for a week," responded his mate, "Just give it a chance. The male hanyou grumbled as he and the others walked back to the Bone Eater's Well.

Just as the group reached the well they heard an unfamiliar female voice scream. "What the hell was that?" wondered Inuyasha, turning his head towards the sound. They picked up the sacks of supplies and quickly headed back. When they got to Kaede's hut the group of friends saw Akane smiling sheepishly at a very wet red-headed girl of the same age as her. "Who are you?" asked Kagome. But before the newest girl could answer, Miroku walked up to her, clasped their hands together and said, "You are a very exceptionally beautiful young lady, may I ask you to bear my children?" The girl looked down at their hands and replied in a flat tone, "Excuse me."

"Yes, my dear?" said the monk.

"Move 'em or lose 'em, monk," answered the redhead with a hint of anger. "Ranma, be nice," said Akane, reprimanding her fiancée. The startled monk released his hold on the cursed boy and replied, "Ranma?" Then Miroku noticed the clothes on the girl were the same ones the boy had been wearing, only baggier. "Akane, you said Ranma had a curse, but I didn't expect this," said Kagome sincerely. Inuyasha started to laugh, "I told you it's better to be half a demon than half a girl!"

"Osuwari!" shouted the female hanyou, instantly flooring her mate. "Ow!" cried the male half-demon, lifting his head slightly. "Didn't I tell you not to make fun of his problem?" she asked him angrily. Inuyasha groaned a yes reply.

"Lets go get you some hot water, Ranma," said Kagome, turning her attention to the cursed boy. "Alright, just let me get a new shirt out," answered the redhead. She grabbed her camping pack and opened the top, only to have a very small, very old man pop out, glomp onto her chest and begin to rub his face against her chest. "Yah!" screamed the cursed boy, slapping the old man off, "You old lech, what're you doin' here?" "I could not very well let my two favorite ladies leave without giving me a hug first," replied the lecherous old man.

He looked around and asked, "Where are we? The woods? An ancient village of some sorts?" He then took notice of Sango and Kagome. "Ah! More lovely ladies!" he cried with glee, coming towards them. But Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in front of the girls. "I must say, respected elder, your technique is excellent," said the monk. "Respected elder", my ass. thought Ranma with a scowl on her face. "Why thank you, young man. And your's is nothing to sneeze at either, I heard the entire thing. My name is Happosai, what is yours, son?" answered the old lech.

"Miroku, sir," replied the monk. "'Miroku'? You wouldn't happen to be named after the legendary lecherous monk, would you?" wondered Happosai. "What made him legendary, anyway?" asked Sango with a trace of anger. "Oh, he was very famous during the feudal era. It is said the monk Miroku asked a million different young ladies to bear his children," answered the old man. The demonslayer looked over at Miroku with burning flames in her eyes. The monk smiled nervously at Happosai, he could almost feel the heat Sango was producing, but he wouldn't turn his head as he said, "'A million', huh? I haven't reached that many yet."

The old lech closed his eyes and began to rub his chin as he continued, "But legend has it after the one millionth girl, he disappeared. Some say he vanished, others say he was beaten to death by all the girls, while more say he settled down with the one girl he loved the most, a demonslayer." Sango had been beating Miroku on the back of his head with her Hirakotsu until she heard the last of the old man's tale. She turned away from the knocked out monk and began to blush, thinking, He settled down with the one he loved most, a demonslayer?

Inuyasha backed up so not to get into Sango's way, but that left an opening for Happosai to reach Kagome, which he immediately took. The female hanyou screamed and try to push the old lech off her chest. Her mate punched the old man hard on top of the head, slamming him into the ground and knocking the old pervert out. The male hanyou then wrapped a clawed hand tightly around Happosai's head, carried him to the Bone Eater's Well and threw the lech in. "Good riddance!" shouted Inuyasha, walking back to the others.

Flying on her giant feather, high in the sky was the demon sorceress Kagura. She had an evil smile on her face. Interesting. she thought. She was sent by Naraku to keep an eye on the bull demon as he attacked the village. From her vantage point, which was high enough to hide her scent amongst the blowing winds from Inuyasha and Kagome, she saw everything. From the hanyou's return, to the death of the youkai up to and including Ranma's secret coming out. I must report this to Lord Naraku at once. She thought, spinning the feather around and flying away.

For both of us, I apologize. We've been trying to work out something so we can finish the story. Obviously we're still working on it. This was most of what was saved up. Hopefully with both of us, this'll be updated faster. Thank you for reading. Please review.

- Inu Hanyou Babe and Ranmano1fan


	8. Chapter 8

Kirara rested comfortably in Sango's lap, who sat across from the cursed boy, as she and the others waited for a kettle of water to warm up over a fire outside of Kaede's hut so they could change Ranma back into a guy. While they waited the boy-turned-girl was asked to go into detail about her recently exposed secrets. It was easier for Ranma to talk about the physical problem than her psychological one. She has no problem telling them about that fateful day he and his father arrived at the cursed springs training grounds in China. Or of how they both ignored the guide's warnings as the two martial artists began to spar on top of the bamboo stalks sticking out of the over 100 different springs in the area.

Nor was it hard talking about when he kicked his father into one of the springs, only to have a giant panda jump out of the same spring moments later. The difficult part of the story was when he got pushed into a spring and come out with red hair and as a _girl_. Ranma waited for laughter when she finished, but not even Inuyasha found it funny anymore. After returning to his original form the boy went into detail about the Neko-ken. Kagome and her friends found it painful to watch Ranma shiver and shake as he described the feelings of being thrown into a dark pit with fish sausages tied around him and having dozens of hungry cats biting and clawing his skin. The female hanyou nearly threw up after hearing her cousin's fiancée had to endure the torture two more times.

"He still has nightmares about it," added Akane in a hurt tone. "I do?" asked Ranma. "Yeah, I've heard you a few times crying in your sleep not to be tossed into the pit again," explained the girl. "Why didn't you tell me this?" wondered the boy. "Because I didn't think you wanted to talk about it!" shouted Akane.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Kagome said, "But why did your father do that to you?" "He read it was the ultimate technique, but what the idiot didn't read was how the training was so severe it was banned due to the mental damage it causes," said the boy. "Stupid old man," agreed Inuyasha. "Yeah, he is," said Ranma, looking down at the ground.

What he didn't tell them was the one good thing to come out of his father's stupidity. Akane could tell what he was thinking about and decided to change the subject, "Hey, why don't we all eat and get some rest for tomorrow?" Luckily for her the others agreed and they got things ready for dinner. In the mean time, Ranma changed back into his original form. He then sat back down, continuing to stare at the ground. "Ranma, you okay?" asked Kagome. "Huh? Oh, yeah," replied the boy, jerking his head up. "Then get over here and pick something to eat," said the female hanyou. "Alright, I'm coming," said the cursed teen, standing up.

What would you like?" the hanyou asked as the boy approached. Ranma shrugged. "Ramen I guess." Kagome chuckled and said to herself, "Since that's about all we have." Ranma laughed too. "Don't you get tired of it?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "I know Inuyasha doesn't." she said, and looked to the male hanyou and smiled. He caught her glance and smiled back.

Ranma rolled his eyes and started to turn to walk away, when he found himself doused in water. "Oops. Sorry." Sango said, embarrassed and turned to get more water from the near by river. Kagome went with her and Inuyasha followed, being his protective self. Miroku, seeing an opportunity, stood and reached for the red-haired girl, who, having been highly trained, jumped up and karate chopped him on the head causing him to go down and a welt to form.

"Stupid monk. No one sneaks up on Ranma Saotome." Said the girl and crossed her arms across her chest. "You okay, Ranma?" asked a voice from behind Ranma, causing her to suddenly jump up and grab onto one of the poles. She did a quick double take and then heard the voice again. "Ranma, come down will you?" She looked down to see Akane.

"Oh. It's you." Ranma said and jumped, landing on her feet. "I've got water for you." The short-haired girl offered. "Thanks." Ranma said and poured the water over her head. "I thought Kagome just went to get some." Ranma said, putting the kettle down. "She did. That was for my ramen." Akane explained. "Oh. Why'd you do that?" Ranma asked with a slight smile. Akane's face light up a bright scarlet. "I wanted to help you." She said.

Ranma smiled at her causing the girl to blush even more. Despite that, she smiled back. Then Ranma leaned in to kiss her. "Oh, are we interrupting?" asked Sango, who had been hushed by the female hanyou next to her. Ranma pulled back, and looked at the trio standing in the door. All of them were smiling. Kagome gave her cousin a I'm so happy for you look which was returned by means of a bright smile from the other girl.

--

"Come on, get up." Kagome said, nudging her cousin awake. The short-haired girl yawned. "What time is it?" she asked, noticing it was still dark. "Barely sunrise," replied the hanyou, "We have to get an early start." Akane looked over to her fiancée who was still dead asleep. "Yeah, I'm having trouble getting him up." Kagome said and turned to wake up Shippo. Akane stretched and looked around to see everyone besides Ranma was awake.

The female hanyou turned to the still sleeping boy. She grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over him. "Ranma, wake up!" she shouted. Ranma sat up in a split second. "Agh! Cold! What'd ya do that for?!" Ranma yelled at the hanyou. Although, picking a fight with her was a very bad idea. But Ranma didn't know that, he was about to learn. "If you had just gotten up, I wouldn't have had to do that!" she shouted.

Inuyasha stood next to his mate and put a hand on her shoulder. As if to say 'calm down'. "Don't pick a fight with her." Inuyasha warned, "She'll destroy you." Kagome rolled her eyes at this exaggeration. Ranma snorted. "Half-demon or not, there is no way you can beat-" he never got to finish because Kagome hit the boy-turned-girl over the head with her fist. "Ow!"

"Stop being so stuck up and hurry up so we can leave." The hanyou demanded and turned away. "What's her problem?" Ranma asked as Akane poured hot water on him. "You don't want to know, trust me." his fiancée said, looking over to her cousin.

About an hour later, they were traveling. Miroku, Sango, Akane and Shippo were riding Kirara and the two hanyous were running beside the demon cat. Sango had offered Ranma a ride on Kirara, but he refused to ride a cat, demon or not. "You're such a pain," Inuyasha had said when he was being forced to carry Ranma since he wouldn't ride Kirara and Kagome couldn't do it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Well before sunset, on Inuyasha's command of course, they stopped and settled in the woods for the night since Miroku's classic evil spirit line didn't work on the near-by mansion guards. "Sorry bout this." Kagome said for the hundredth time that evening. She knew her cousin and Ranma weren't used to sleeping outdoors, and in the woods no less.

"It's okay." Akane assured her cousin as they were getting ready to bed down. "Ya sure?" Kagome asked. "Relax. It's fine." Akane said trying to calm her hanyou cousin. Kagome gave her an okay glance and went to sit by the small fire with Inuyasha. "You okay so far?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, his now piercing violet eyes met her amber ones.

"Say Kagome," Akane began, coming out with the question that was bothering her, "How come you don't become mortal on his night, too? You're both inu hanyous so wouldn't it be the same night?" Kagome shook her head, her dog ears moving as she turned her head. "I transform on the full moon. Now get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Akane nodded and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, cuz." She said. "Night, Akane." The hanyou responded then yawned.

--

Kagome opened her eyes and saw there was still a figure sitting by the fire. Inuyasha she figured. She got up and sat next to him. It was still pitch dark and everyone else seemed to be sleeping. "Still up?" Kagome asked as she sat down. She got no response. "You awake?" she tried.

A pair of steel-blue eyes met hers. She figured it was a trick of the light. The scent radiating was that of Inuyasha. She couldn't find any words to say, so she gently kissed his lips. When she opened her eyes, the face she saw wasn't what she'd expected. His face was easily read: shock.

_Oops._

Ha Ha! Cliffhanger for ya! evil laugh and you'll never really know what happened until the next post, so ha! XP don't worry, we'll get working on it. So until then! Ja ne!

- Inu Hanyou Babe and Ranmano1fan


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE, READ!

**IMPORTANT READ!!**

**Hey everyone! Unfortunately, our joint work on this story is done. Something happened and we will no longer be able top work together. Unless** **something changes, which we both seriously doubt. But no fear, this story will be finshed. So for the last time together,**

**- Inu Hanyou Babe and Ranmano1fan**


End file.
